character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Devil Mario (Canon, Power Star)/Metal875/@comment-33067344-20180107172136/@comment-32986854-20180110180113
@Metal Mario875 "1. If Trigon has a reliable statement, and it isn't contradicted by things saying he would destroy it over time or that the person who said it is glorifying him or arrogant, then yeah, I'd interpret it as a legitimate universal." >IIRC, it was the teen titans that called him so. "Also, maybe not always; I might have exaggerated there. But in the end, most of the time, it's in one shot. Also, I know what a hyperbole is. No need to link it. And I don't know if this is specifically an argument against Devil Mario being Low 2-C, or generalized, but if it's the former, it's not another character in-verse saying Devil Mario is universal. It's himself saying that's what his purpose is, and then the creator confirming that." >Which was my point on Feats > WoG(I believe at least I pointed that down a little later down, I don't know for sure). Especially when said creator is of fanon material, usually people who create a lot more inconsistencies. "2. That's one example. More often than not, at least from what I've seen in fiction, it's intending for it to include space-time." >Could you mention some examples?(Generally accepted examples so this doesn't stray further from the discussion if you could.) "Besides; Goku and Beerus' clash could be argued to be Low 2-C. I don't want to bring that into this, but it could." >Nothing states they were effecting time, but as you said, you don't want to bring that into this. "3. Nothing contradicts full-power Devil Mario being able to destroy the universe. He never even got the chance to use his power before he was killed." >He displays SS levels of power right? "4. I know, but I've already explained how this isn't a hyperbole. In this case, Devil Mario has nothing to contradict his own statement, and because the creator confirms it, it's entirely valid." >It's not valid cause the creator confirms it as stated in your profile his power causes multiple stars in the sky to swirl around, that wouldn't auto-prove him being universal at all. "5. Now here's where it becomes opinion-based. To me, WoG statements are way''more important than feats; it represents what the creator intended. Yes, I understand that if it's critically contradicted, like with Mundus' realm being a universe, then yeah, it should be discarded." >Bob constantly performs 9-B feats at his strongest and beats Ian that's 7-B and can tank 7-B levels of force, WoG states Bob is strong enough to destroy a city. Would you take the WoG over the feats here? "But there's nothing contradicting what Daniel stated about Devil Mario, and honestly? Most people nowadays know basic Science, which states we're in a 3-D universe with time." >I think this is going a bit more into assumption territory again, I know a lot of people in my college classes that have no idea what dimensions even are from 2D and 3D. "Most people ''do know there's space-time." >I don't think we should auto-apply this to the author making a "destroy the universe" statement as space-time though, it seems too much of a stretch honestly. "And Devil Mario never got to use his full power; most villains don't. If he discarded every statement and limited it to what they showed," >From what I understand, using his full power in your profile, states he did a solar system level feat, I don't see why he'd suddenly jump to 4th dimensional, when that's an infintie increase in power. "Super Dimentio wouldn't be multiversal, Solaris wouldn't be anything higher than universal, and several others would be nearly featless." >Super Dimentio and Solaris recieved amps to further support their feats + they don't do lower level feats in these forms, that would contradict them being a higher dimension(I.E. Devil Mario's SS feat). "If it weren't for statements, Zen-Oh would only be universal." >This is more of a false analogy honestly, we know it's a timeline as Zamasu is shown via feats to be spreading throughout the timeline. "What Devil Mario did was a casual feat; seriously, he walked, and he performed the 4-B feat." >Casual feat =/= he is 4th dimensional. It's honestly too much of a stretch. A Low 2-C can casually bust a timeline yet they won't be considered 2-C, John could casually defeat a city level being, that wouldn't make him mountain. Casual doesn't support much honestly. "With that noted, his 4-B doesn't contradict him being universal at all. Also, again, I know about the Attack Potency chart. No need to link it." >Honestly, it really seems to.